


We're Not In The Closet But I Guess We're In The Closet

by notsafeformain



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (after that consent is explicit), (but it would never go further than it did), (like. i dont know what im saying lmao theres a little thigh touching), (thats all), (theres a bit at the beginning that is a little not that), Blow Jobs, Cis Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Closet Makeout, Closet Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Jealous Martin Blackwood, LMAO, M/M, Martim Week 2021 (The Magnus Archives), Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Teasing, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeformain/pseuds/notsafeformain
Summary: Tim glanced back at him. He had a...different look on his face. Tim couldn’t place it. He turned back to listen to Sasha but nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He elected to ignore Martin, smirking as he turned back to Sasha. His breath hitched in his throat as Martin slowly began to slide his hand up Tim’s thigh. /Oh./ So that was the expression.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Martim Week 2021





	We're Not In The Closet But I Guess We're In The Closet

“Morning, Martin!” Tim sang jovially, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Heat bloomed from the area, red spreading across his face.

“Tim! This is- You- We’re at work!” Martin spluttered, swatting at him.

“Relax, Martin. We’re the only ones here.” He said, sitting on Martin’s desk despite his protests.

“Sorry, loverboy. I was just grabbing my tea.” Sasha grinned as she walked in from the breakroom.

“Sasha!” Tim beamed, holding out his arms. “Good morning.” He pulled her in and kissed her on the cheek. He gave Martin a look as he walked past her into the breakroom. Martin crossed his arms. Sasha laughed at him.

“Going to pout because your boyfriend loves you?” She asked in a singsong voice.

“Shut up.” Martin rolled his eyes, doing a poor job of hiding his smile.

“Oh, we’ve got a meeting today. Jon’s got an appointment or something tomorrow so he wants to go over our follow-ups today instead.” Sasha said as she sat.

“Oh...dear.” Martin muttered.

“Not finished?”

“Not even close.”

“Well, you’ve got till 1. Better get on it. Probably should’ve spent less time snogging-”

“Yes, thank you, Sasha.” Martin cut her off, emphasizing his motions as he put in headphones. He couldn’t hear her laughing but he could see it. He rolled his eyes and got to work.

* * *

“I also took the liberty of checking into the wife’s location…” Sasha continued. Ever the thorough worker. Tim was honestly proud of her. She was incredible at her job. Sure, he could commit identity fraud and seduce a cop when he needed to but she was something else. He tore his gaze from her and glanced at Martin. Oops. He must’ve noticed Tim staring. He had  _ that _ look on his face. Whenever he got jealous his face would flush and his brow would furrow. If Tim were to ask about it he would insist he was fine in a tone of voice that said very much the opposite. It was honestly rather endearing. They both knew Tim would never do anything Martin wasn’t comfortable with.

Tim glanced back at him. He had a...different look on his face. Tim couldn’t place it. He turned back to listen to Sasha but nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh. He elected to ignore Martin, smirking as he turned back to Sasha. His breath hitched in his throat as Martin slowly began to slide his hand up Tim’s thigh.  _ Oh _ . So that was the expression. He didn’t recognise it out of context. He supposed this was payback for earlier.

Tim tried to avert his attention to what Sasha was saying, but that was getting increasingly difficult. He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. Martin squeezed his upper thigh in response. Tim barely stopped himself from making a noise that would certainly  _ not _ have been appropriate in the workplace. Martin’s hand was getting dangerously close to-oh god. He was...going to have to be careful leaving the office. He turned to Martin who was innocently watching Sasha explain her research. Bastard.

“-Tim?” Tim snapped his head towards the sound of his name.

“Mm, sorry? Zoned out.” He forced a sheepish chuckle.

“I was asking if you had any updates.” Jon replied, not amused.

“Oh! Yes. I do.” He shuffled through the file in front of him, finding it rather hard to focus on the task at hand with Martin’s hand on his thigh. He had also shifted in his chair so their knees were touching. He was trying to drive Tim  _ mad _ . And it was, unfortunately, working.

“Yeah, so...I basically just spoke to the owner of the shop and the statement giver? I have all the facts here, it pretty much just says it all checks out. Aside from the…” He looked down for the exact description. “Fairy toad man? Couldn’t find a lick of evidence.”

“So then, it doesn’t check out.”

“Well his car  _ was _ totalled and there  _ was _ a police report filed for his store being robbed, but I’m more inclined to believe it was an unfortunate coincidence they happened so close together rather than a curse.”

“Got it.” Jon replied. “Well, I suppose that’s all then. I’ll let you know when I’ve got something else for you.” Sasha and Martin got to their feet. Despite having gone through a mental inventory of just about every gross thing he could think of, Tim still had… a problem. He stood, sliding the folder off the desk and positioning his hands carefully in front of him. They left the office, Sasha stepping off into the breakroom on their way back to the bullpen. Tim glanced behind them. No one in the hallway.

In one swift motion he opened a supply cupboard and grabbed Martin by his jumper, pulling him inside. He pulled the door shut, pushing Martin up against the wall, pinning him there with his forearms, grip still tight on his jumper. It wasn’t pitch black inside the cupboard; there was a tiny rectangle of light at the bottom of the door that reflected on the tile floor, illuminating the room very faintly. It was roomier than he’d expected. Tim could just make out Martin’s expression, a grin that he quickly replaced with a feigned look of confusion. He could feel Martin’s breath on his face, their lips mere inches apart.

“What was that about, huh?” Tim asked, keeping his voice low.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Martin replied in a fake innocent tone.

“Oh, I think you do.” Tim closed the gap between their lips. Martin made a small noise of surprise. Tim pulled away before Martin could react further. He stared at Martin, tilting his head in thought.

“W-What?” Martin asked.

“Just thinking about what I should do with you.” Tim replied. He felt Martin suck in a breath.

“See, we are at work, though.” Martin said unconvincingly.

“Didn’t seem to be of concern to you earlier.” Tim kissed him again, lingering this time. Martin reached a hand up to cradle his jaw but Tim caught his wrist and pinned it above his head. He nipped Martin’s lip and pulled back. Martin laughed.

“I’m stronger than you are.”

“Not a chance.” Tim scoffed. Martin quirked an eyebrow. Without warning, he slid his foot across Tim’s, knocking him onto his knees. Before Tim could react Martin had pushed him over onto his back, straddling his hips and leaning over him with a hand on either side of his head. Tim tried to catch his breath.

“You caught me off guard! That’s not strength, that’s cheating.” He scoffed. Martin rolled his eyes.

“Alright, throw me off then.” Martin smirked. Tim reached up to push Martin’s arms out from under him but Martin was quicker. He pinned Tim’s wrists to the floor, leaning on them. Tim struggled against his grip but he couldn’t pull his hands free. He tried to twist to knock Martin off but he was stuck. He wriggled for a moment but he had to admit defeat.

“You have the advantage, that’s cheating.”

“Sounds like you’re a poor loser, Stoker.” Martin chuckled, leaning in closer. Tim opened his mouth to protest but Martin cut him off with a kiss. Chaste, at first; but he didn’t pull away. He pressed further, sucking on Tim’s bottom lip. Tim moaned softly. He wanted to run his fingers through Martin’s hair but he was still being held down. He could feel Martin smile at the sound, at the way his wrists tensed. Martin took the encouragement, slipping his tongue into Tim’s mouth. He tasted like tea and honey and was so  _ warm _ . Martin ran his tongue over the roof of Tim’s mouth, prompting another moan. He pulled away suddenly.

“W-What?” Tim stuttered. He knew he had saliva on his face and he wanted to wipe it off. He tried to pull his hands out but Martin wouldn’t let go.

“You’re going to have to be quiet, babe. We wouldn’t want to get caught.” Tim nodded, biting his lip. “Can you do that for me, darling? Promise you’ll be quiet?” Martin asked, his voice low and dangerous.

“Promise I’ll be quiet if you wha-” Tim started. Martin slid his hands up above his head, holding both wrists in one hand. He let his other hand trace Tim’s jaw, sliding his thumb over Tim’s lips, parting them gently. He leant forward and kissed him, deepening the kiss. Tim kissed him back wholeheartedly. Martin was moving slowly but deliberately, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on Tim’s cheek, his palm warm against Tim’s face. Martin slid his hand slowly down Tim’s neck, then his chest, coming to a rest on his waist where Martin’s thigh was.

For a moment he felt Martin’s hand lift, fully able to concentrate on the motion of his lips and tongue. That abruptly ended when he found out where his hand had gone. Martin slipped his fingers into the waistband of Tim’s pants. Tim froze.

“Yeah?” Martin asked breathily into Tim’s open mouth.

“Uh-yeah.” Tim nodded, crashing their lips back together. He could feel the corners of Martin’s lips quirking upward. Martin unzipped Tim’s trousers for more access, laughing softly when he felt how...ready Tim was. Tim let a noise slip as Martin’s fingers brushed against his pants. Martin’s fingers immediately retreated, as did his lips. Tim whined before he could stop himself.

“Tsk, tsk. What did I say?” Martin scolded. “If you can’t be quiet I’m going to have to leave.” Tim tried to pull his hands free but even with one hand, Martin had him stuck.

“ _ Christ _ , Martin.” He hissed. “I’ll be quiet, I’ll be quiet.”

“Good boy.” Martin replied, patting his face. Tim’s heart jumped in his throat. Martin leaned down but swerved away from Tim’s lips at the last moment, pressing his lips instead to his jaw. He slowly kissed a line down his neck to his collarbone. There, he lingered, sucking on his skin.

“M-Martin-” Tim started, shifting slightly. Martin pressed a finger to Tim’s lips and he quieted. He’d just have to be careful how his shirt was sitting later.

When Martin was satisfied, he kissed a line back up to Tim’s lips. This time, he was rougher. Martin slid his hand up into Tim’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Tim barely kept his vocal chords under control. He pushed back at Martin, reciprocating with equal intensity.

“Tim?” Martin breathed in between kisses. He hummed in response.

“I-want-you-to-sit-still,” He said. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

Martin let go of his wrists, bringing both hands to Tims face. Tim went to move his arms.

“Move and I’m leaving.” Martin said firmly.

“Yes, sir.” Tim chuckled. He stayed still. Martin swung his leg over, kneeling on one side of Tim. He slipped his hand once more into the waistband of Tim’s pants.

“Still yes?” he asked, pausing.

“Oh my god, Martin-yes, still yes.” Tim said. Without a second’s delay, Martin closed his hand around Tim’s cock. Tim gasped, balling his hands into fists above his head. He bit his lip to keep from making any more noise. He could hear Martin’s grin in his voice.

“Tell me when you get close, alright?”

“Mhm,” He said, closing his eyes tight. Martin began to move his hand up and down, slowly at first but moving faster as Tim’s breathing got heavier. Tim had to fight to stay still, wanting more than anything to buck his hips. Martin spit into his hand to lessen the friction, moving faster. He twisted his hand gently as he moved it up and down. Tim was getting close.

“I, uh...” Tim started, forgetting how words worked. He was too concerned with the hand- disappearing?

“Mart- _ oh _ !” He was about to ask what Martin was doing when he felt lips close around the tip of his cock. Martin took him all the way into his mouth, sending him over the edge instantly. His hands came down to his chest as he came, quivering. Martin bobbed his head up and down a few times for good measure. He lifted his head, looking Tim in the eye as he swallowed, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“ _ Christ _ , Martin.” Tim sighed. He held out his arms. Martin fell into them, curling up against his side with his head on Tim’s chest. Tim rested his chin on Martin’s head.

“We’re...lying on the floor of a supply cupboard.” Martin pointed out, laughing.

“That we are.” Tim replied. He winced. “Sasha is going to know.”

“Oh, she definitely knows.”

“Guess we’ll just have to invite her next time.”

“Next time?” Martin teased.

“Might as well invite boss, too. Have a nice workplace bonding experience.” Tim said. Martin laughed.

“Workplace...bo-”

“Don’t say it.” Tim laughed.

“Fine.” Martin giggled, kissing Tim on the cheek.

“God, I love you, Martin.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have never even considered writing smut before i kinda just wrote this to see if i could and uhhh i dont think it turned out too awful?? lemme know what you thought lmao anyway i literally made a burner account to post this so-
> 
> (that title is so dumb hgjfdkhdl sorry thats the worst part of writing fics)
> 
> also realizing that this fits for the prompts "jealousy" and "competitive" but i am posting this to procrastinate on an assignment so pretend i posted it on tuesday or sunday instead xoxo


End file.
